The Heavens Will Weep
by Blue Zephyr Dragon
Summary: A normal meet and greet on a new planet, turns nasty. Please be aware that this is a deathfic. If you do not like, I advise you not to read.


I do not own Atlantis, I make no money from this. This comes from my imagination, The mistakes I have made, I claim.

I do not like today. This day is gray, there is no colour at all. I am very sad. I have no joy, only tears. Weep with me.

**THE HEAVENS WILL WEEP**

SGA1 were enjoying eating and drinking the food that was presented to them... well most of them... Doctor Rodney McKay had to screen everything he ate, he was allergic to Citrus, don't you know. The others looked in exasperation at him and his antics but the People of 7YJx-930P seemed to take it calmly.

The Headman approached Colonel John Sheppard and gave him 8 beaded bracelets. Colonel Sheppard looked puzzled at them.

"These are friendship bracelets. You give them to the person you like most and the person with the least is taken care of away out of your sight. Please this is a ritual we do when we form new partners. Each of you are given two and you give it to your chosen ones"

"Ok, here Teyla, Ronan and McKay" Sheppard gave them two each and explained what they had to do. They then thought for a moment and Teyla gave her two to Sheppard and Ronan. Ronan gave his to Teyla and Sheppard; Sheppard gave his to Teyla and Ronan and McKay gave his to Sheppard and Teyla. Rodney received none and looked a little hurt. Sheppard laughed at him and teased him while Teyla and Ronan smiled.

The Headman returned with three guards and saw who had what. He indicated to the Guards who picked Rodney up and carried him from the Celebrations.

Teyla looked concerned but Sheppard consoled her and they returned to their meals.

Then there was a yell "NO!"

They knew this was Rodney. They jumped up, grabbed their weapons and hurried out into the courtyard. They saw Rodney lying there, not moving. Standing above him were the guards holding swords, they all had blood on them.

The Three yelled and ran to Rodney. Teyla fell to his side and felt for a pulse. There was none. She looked up and said "Rodney is dead"

Ronan gave a yell and blasted the three guards. They fell dead around them. The people that had been observing the proceedings started to scream and ran away. The Headman ran forward.

"What are you doing? Stop! Why are you doing this?"

"You killed our friend. You must all pay" screamed Ronan

"No no no, you have it all wrong. He was not your friend, none of you liked him, he received no Friendship bracelet. He is of no use. Come, settle down and return to the celebrations. Tomorrow we will go to the Ancestor's building and you can fix our water making machine"

"No we can't and no we won't. "snarled Colonel Sheppard "You have killed the man who was going to fix it and once we leave this place we will never return and I hope that the Wraith take you all. Teyla! Ronan! I will take Rodney, you gather our things we have a long walk ahead of us, and I want to arrive at the ring before daylight"

The Headman remained looking confused and he tried to explain their ways again but none listen to him.

John Sheppard crouched down and picked Doctor Rodney up, Rodney had cuts to his throat, heart and kidneys, the bleeding had stopped. His eyes, his beautiful blue eyes were opened and a look of terror was on his face but there was no life left. Rodney McKay was dead.

John gave a shudder and closed Rodney's eyes. He picked him up and cradled him in his arms; slowly he left the courtyard, followed by Teyla and Ronan. Rodney was so light and the journey was easy. Each had their own thoughts in their heads and each felt guilty about what had happened.

John remembered when he first met, how annoying Rodney had been and how helpful. The cowardice he had shown and then how brave he truly was, facing an energy-sucking creature and a 10,000 year old Wraith. He had taken a good friend for granted and now it was too late to show him that he was liked and admired and that John considered Rodney his best friend.

Teyla rememberd how Rodney had helped remember and honour her father, his smile and his gentle nature that had been hidden by his snarking and loud voice. She would miss this gentle, intelligent warrior. Never would she see his like again.

Ronan remembered Rodney's fear when they were on that Wraith Hive ship but he also remembered that he still fought on. That was the McKay he knew and liked, no matter how bad the situation, Rodney would save them all at the last moment and when he had been dying, he had come to Ronan and as a friend removed his scars. He had failed a friend, he had let Rodney die. Ronan would take a long while to forgive himself, if he every did.

They reached the ring before dawn and John got Teyla to dial the Gate. He placed Rodney gently down and straightened Rodney's clothes. He brushed his hair and stroked Rodney's face.

"Goodbye my dearest friend, see you on the other side"

Teyla and Ronan bowed their heads and stood on either side of John, who picked Rodney up and carried him through the gate, all together one final time.

Elizabeth Weir watched as SGA1 returned, she gasped in shock when she saw Rodney in John's arms. When he looked up and shooked his head, Elizabeth started to cry. Chuck choked on his call for Medical Aid and all fell silent.

Doctor Beckett and his team rushed in then came to a halt in front of them.

"Give me Rodney, John" said Carson

John looked up and said "Doctor Rodney McKay is dead"

He turned and walked away with Rodney in his arms

"Where are you going John?" asked Elizabeth

"I am taking Rodney back to his quarters, we will meet there and morn him"

Doctor Redek Zelenka rushed into the room, he had heard the news and couldn't believe it, he had to see if it was true with his own eyes. Radek heard what John had said and burst into tears, followed by all the Scientist that had heard the news and had also come to see if it was true.

They watched as Colonel John Sheppard carried Rodney out of the room, followed by Teyla, Ronan, Doctor Elizabeth Weir, Doctor Carson Beckett and Doctor Radek Zelenka. They had lost a friend and a great man. Atlantis would never be the same again. Hell, they didn't even know if Atlantis would survive without Rodney. All were mourning their lost. Atlantis dimmed her lights and a whistling that sounded like crying was heard through Atlantis. The word quickly spread and all were shattered. Soon the message would flow to Earth and a Sister would mourn the loss of a brother and the world, when they were finally told about Atlantis, the lost of a hero and a great man.

The sky darkened, the clouds opened and the rain fell. It was as if the Heavens themselves wept, for Doctor Meredith Rodney McKay was Dead.

**THE END**


End file.
